Rhodes: The Man From Olympia
by thisissparta789789
Summary: Adam Rhodes is a 19-year-old with a grudge and a mission: Go to Arcadia Bay and take down its corruption after the murder of his best friend. However, two students from an art school in the town throw a wrench into his plans when one of them accidentally reveals a secret she's been keeping. (Rated M for swearing, violence, drug use, and implied sexual activities.)
1. PROLOGUE 1

"Get that gun away from me, you psycho!"

Suddenly, as Nathan Prescott and Chloe Price tried to fight in a bathroom of Blackwell Academy, a stall door suddenly opened, stopping both in their tracks.

A young brown-haired man, around their age, wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers, appeared from the stall. He said, "Hold it right there."

Chloe yelled at him, "Who the fuck are you and why are you-?"

"I'll explain later," the mysterious stranger said. He then turned to Nathan. "Now, Nate Prescott, is it?"

"Yeah," Nathan said as he moved away from Chloe and towards the man. "Are you here to bust both of us or something?"

"No," the man calmly said. Not Chloe, at least. You see, a few things are gonna happen in the next 3 minutes. My cellphone is gonna ring..." He then pointed at Nathan's gun. "I'll have that gun pointed at you, and then, you'll be in handcuffs on your way to prison for selling drugs while Chloe walks away scot-free."

Nathan told the man as he slightly laughed, "This ain't no action movie, dude. Now ge-"

Suddenly, the man's phone rang. He said, "It's just gonna keep ringing." Then, he lunged forward at Nathan, grabbing the gun with both of his hands and then prying it from him, all without firing a single shot. He then aimed the gun at Nathan as he answered his phone. "You're clear to come in."

Chloe said to herself in disbelief, "What the fuck just happened?"

Then, from behind the stalls, Maxine Caulfield emerged and said, "I can't believe that actually worked..."

Chloe asked Max, "You're in on this? Who is this guy?"

The man said, "I'm Adam Rhodes. I come from Olympia."

* * *

You're probably wondering how it came to this. Well, you see, it actually begins in the future rather than in the past. You may ask how that is even possible. To be honest, I still don't know. Nobody involved that knows of it knows how either. All I know is that a girl from Arcadia Bay can rewind time, but almost destroyed her own town in the process, and apparently, she was forced to let her friend die twice. That, and I'm on a mission to clean that town the hell up over some personal business and a dead friend.

I'm Adam Rhodes. I come from Olympia.

It all began October 20, 2013, and ends on October 7, 2013...


	2. PROLOGUE 2

_**October 1, 2013**_

"Aw shit," said a young man in his bedroom as he and his friend played a 2-player deathmatch on Call of Duty: Black Ops, right after he had lost. "That brings the final score to 4 wins, 6 losses for me, Adam."

"Yep," replied Adam as he got up. "Well, I gotta get going to do some studying. See ya later, Simon." He then left the room and closed the door.

As he walked down the hall to go downstairs, Simon turned off his console and pulled out a math textbook to start studying on his bed. He said to himself, "Well, my parents aren't gonna be home for another 2 hours..."

* * *

 _30 Minutes Later_

A sudden ringing of the doorbell alerted Simon as he shut his book and walked out of his room. He walked down the stairs of his house and opened the front door, just feet from the stairs. He was greeted by a man in a suit and tie wearing sunglasses. He said to him, "Can I help you?"

"Is your name Simon Smith?" The man seemed calm, too calm. He was almost devoid of emotion as he spoke.

"Yes," Simon said nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"Your drug habit is why," the man replied as he suddenly pulled a silenced pistol out of his coat. "You have failed to pay back your pot dealer for the last time."

Simon said, "Woah, woah, woah, put the gun down, dude. There's no need to do this. I'll get him the money soon, okay?" By now, he was trembling and fearing for his life.

"My boss in Arcadia Bay, Oregon, doesn't wanna hear it," replied the armed man. "This ends now." He then aimed the gun at Simon's forehead and squeezed the trigger.

Immediately, blood and brains splattered the wall behind Simon as he fell to the ground. To ensure he was dead, the assassin then fired 3 more shots into Simon's chest before firing a calling card shot into his left eye socket. By now, a mass of blood oozed from his bullet-riddled head and chest.

The assassin then said to himself, "I hope that dude in that backwater town pays me the ten thousand bucks he promised." He then calmly left the house and went back to his car, his mission complete. He then thought to himself, _"Well, I mean, I do have some other motivations of my own apart from that guy from Arcadia Bay in regards to my target's best friend and his father, so even if I don't get paid..."_


	3. Chapter 1

_**October 7, 2013**_

Adam Rhodes walked into the Two Whales Diner around 10:47 A.M., sitting down at an empty barstool and reading the news on his phone. A waitress with the nametag "Joyce" came up to him from the bar and asked him, "Good morning, sir. How are you today?"

"Feeling okay," Adam replied as he put his phone down.

"Alright," Joyce replied as she pulled out a notepad. "What would you like to drink?"

"Black coffee, please," Adam replied. "No sugar or anything."

"You got it," Joyce replied as she grabbed a pot of coffee and poured it into a cup before handing it to Adam. "Here you go, sir."

Then, they were interrupted by a loud beeping sound coming from both a patron at the counter and from within the kitchen. A man yelled out, "We got a fire call!"

As a siren outside roared to life, Adam made out what the pagers of the two men were saying, "Tillamook County 911 for Arcadia Bay Volunteer Fire Ambulance Station 91, and Tillamook EMS Ambulance 8141 for advanced life support, respond with Arcadia Bay PD to the Blackwell Academy for an Echo-response medical. It's gonna be a reported shooting in the men's bathroom with a 19-year-old female unconscious and not breathing. PD will guide you in once they clear the scene. The suspect is believed to no longer be active at this time. Timeout is 10:49."

Immediately, the man at the counter plus a cook in the kitchen ran out of the diner and down the street to the fire department. Joyce said, "Damn, a shooting."

Adam asked her, "I assume those two that just left are firemen?"

"Yep, they are." Joyce then grabbed her notepad again. "In fact, that cook of ours is a Lieutenant or something."

Suddenly, they were interrupted when the manager of the diner emerged from the kitchen. He said to Joyce with deep concern, "Joyce, you might wanna start heading over to Blackwell."

Joyce then turned to another waitress and told her, "Can you take care of this customer for me?"

The waitress replied, "Sure thing." She then turned to Adam as Joyce left. "What would you like to order next?"

* * *

 _ **October 12, 2013**_

As Adam took a stroll in the main park of Arcadia Bay, he noticed a funeral procession in the cemetery section of the park. He said to himself, "That must be for that girl who was killed a few days ago." He then sat in a park bench and watched the procession from afar.

An hour later, the procession disbanded. He then noticed a girl walking towards him. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and looked to be about a year to two years younger than him. The girl had a suspecting look on her face, as if she found Adam suspicious. He noticed this and said to the girl, "I'm sorry for your loss, whomever it was."

The girl asked him as she reached him, "Who are you?"

Adam, confused, asked, "Why do you ask?"

"You've been going around town asking for info about a boy named Simon," replied the girl. "You said he was shot and you think it can be traced back to here."

"Yes," Adam simply replied as he stood up. "I am looking for information about my murdered best friend. Somebody from this town gunned him down over drugs, and I'm not gonna stop looking until I find who did this. Now, who are you?"

The girl replied, "Caulfield. Maxine Caulfield. And the girl we just buried was Chloe Price, my best friend." Max became saddened upon mentioning Chloe. "Now, I have a feeling the person you're looking for is already in the hands of authorities."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nathan Prescott," Max said with a sneer. "That asshole shot Chloe 5 days ago."

"Nah," Adam replied. "There's no way someone our age hired that hitman. It's too crazy to be true. Maybe that Nate kid was a satellite of the main guy."

* * *

Later, at the motel Adam had been staying at in Arcadia Bay, Adam was watching T.V. when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. He immediately got up and checked the peephole to see who it was, but found no one. He then opened the door and found a cardboard box in front of him. On it was a note reading, "OPEN ME."

Adam took the box in and shut the door before placing it on his bed. "This better not be a bomb," he said to himself as he opened it. To his relief, it was not a bomb, but rather a stack of several papers with what looked like an essay written on them. He took the papers out and began to read them. As he did, he was shocked. "These guys really hate me, I guess." The letter consisted of a very detailed and graphic threat typed out to Adam and his family. The person who sent it simply went by the name, "Archangel," as it read on the letter.

Disgusted, Adam threw the letter back into the box and crushed it with his shoes after throwing it on the floor. Once it was crushed, he threw it into a trashbin next to his bed.

"Fucking sick freaks."

* * *

 _ **October 15, 2013**_

As Adam checked a newspaper while eating breakfast at the Two Whales Diner around 8 AM, he found an article about a former Blackwell teacher named Mark Jefferson. "Jesus Christ... That's awful..."

As he finished his meal and paid his waitress, a man tapped his shoulder and said to him, "Hey, sorry to bother you."

Adam turned around and was met by a man with curly brown hair and a goatee. "What's up?" He seemed suspicious to Adam.

"You left your keys on the ground outside," the man said as he showed Adam his keys. "I thought you might need them."

"Thanks," Adam replied as he got up. "Well, I gotta get going." He then left the diner, ready to do some digging into books at the local library. However, just as soon as he got to his truck, he felt something metallic press up against his back as the same man from before told him, "Get in the truck and follow my orders, now."

Adam replied, "You'll regret that." He then stepped into the truck as the man walked around the other side holding a pistol in his hand. After he got in the front passenger seat, he said, "I'll tell you where to drive, outsider."

"Whatever," Adam replied as he drove away from the diner, nobody else around them noticing a thing about the hostage situation Adam had been put into.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of driving, the two stopped along a deserted back country road outside of town. The man said, "Get out!" Adam complied and shuffled out of the truck as the man followed him, his gun kept trained on his head. After walking about 15 feet into the woods, the man said, "My boss told me you're trying to find out about who killed your little friend, Adam."

"Indeed I am," Adam replied nonchalantly. "Now, here's what's gonna happen next. I'm gonna take your gun, beat you with it, and make you tell me who your boss is."

The man laughed and replied to Adam's threat, "I'd sure love to see you try, pussy."

Adam then took a quick glance at the man right in his eyes before quickly grabbing the man's pistol-holding hand and aiming the gun away from both of them as a fistfight broke out. As the two wrestled, the gun went off and fired a round into the air before Adam finally pried it out of the man's hands and pistol-whipped him across the face, knocking him off of his feet and onto the ground. "How about that?!"

Adam proceeded to then beat him over the head several more times with the pistol before he stopped. By now, the man was bleeding profusely from his mouth and his forehead. He said, "You psychopath!"

"Look who's talking," Adam replied as he aimed the gun up against the man's chin as he demanded, "Tell me who your boss is or I'm gonna blow your fucking brains out."

"Fine," the man replied. "My boss... His name is John... John Redmond... He came from Tillamook... That's all I can tell you, man." He then coughed up blood. "Please, just get me help."

Adam asked him, "Do you have a phone on you? Call 911 yourself. There's reception out here. Now, promise me that you won't mention a word about me, okay?"

"I... I promise, man." The man was visibly shaken. "Please, just don't kill me."

"I won't," Adam replied as he walked away back to his truck, armed with new information. As he did, the man pulled out his cellphone and called 911. _"John Redmond,"_ Adam thought to himself. _"I need to find out who John Redmond is..."_


End file.
